


Klaus's New Muse

by superkim111



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist!Klaus, F/M, Muse!Caroline, Shy!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkim111/pseuds/superkim111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When art student Klaus Mikaelson saw volunteer model Caroline Forbes it was love at first sight. Now he just has to work up the nerve to ask her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaus's New Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeCeVolume](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CeCeVolume).



> This is the second Vampire Diaries and Klaus/Caroline story I've ever written and is, like my first story, dedicated to my friend CeCeVolume over on FF.net and Tumblr. This story can also be found posted on those sites.

Klaus easily slipped through the crowds of students making their way to and from their various classes. It was nearing the end of the semester and everyone was in a rush to write papers and study and do whatever else they had to do to pass. He himself was heading over to his art class in the Fine Arts building on the south side of campus. It was his first year studying here in the States and as much as he missed England it was a nice change of pace to be away from his family. No parents lording over him, no siblings annoying him. It was the most peace he'd had in years.

When he finally arrived at the studio he managed to snatch up an easel with a good side view of the chair that had been positioned in the middle of the room. They'd be working on portraits for the next few weeks and the professor had asked another university student to act as their model. Since the student hadn't seemed to have arrived yet Klaus busied himself setting up his supplies. He'd treated himself to some new paints and was eager to start putting them to use.

"Alright class," the professor's voice rang out, "I'd like to introduce you to our model, Ms. Caroline Forbes. Now Ms. Forbes is doing this on her own free time so let's do show some appreciation."

Klaus looked up as polite applause filled the room and found himself going still as a statue. Making herself comfortable on the chair before him was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Delicate curves, bright pink lips, hair the color of lemon chiffon that cascaded over her shoulders, it was no wonder she would be serving as their model. But when she turned her head and happened to catch his eye he instantly found himself looking down at the floor. Only when he saw her look away out of the corner of his eye did he dare gaze at her once more.

'Get a hold of yourself. You won't be able to do this if you can't even look her in the eye,' he scolded himself as he started to select the color paints he wanted to use. The professor gave the class their instructions and soon the room was filled with the sound of charcoal and pencils scratching paper. Personally he'd chosen to use a fine-tipped brush to start his outline of her figure. He was careful to capture the curl of her hair and how it framed the side of her face. He wanted to start on her other facial features but managed to restrain himself and move on to her neck and shoulders. He'd work on her shirt during another class when he was farther along.

All too soon the end of class was announced and everyone stowed away what they'd done so far in one of the art lockers. It seemed that he had gotten further than anyone else. Of course that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Art took time. But he was quite pleased with what he had managed to create and so didn't worry about it.

The fair Caroline was gathering up her things at the opposite end of the room. Klaus wanted to go and speak to her however he didn't know how to start the conversation. He couldn't just walk up to her, introduce himself, tell her she was beautiful, and then ask her out on a date. They didn't even know each other. No, he'd have to start off small. Perhaps talk about why she'd volunteered to model for the class. But by the time he'd settled on this topic of discussion she'd already left.

Unfortunately Klaus didn't get the chance to talk to her until two weeks later. He tried, he really did, but something always got in the way. Either she left before he could get to her or he ended up losing his nerve at the last second. Luckily his progress with his portrait of her wasn't as lacking. He managed to finish the outline and had started to add in the details that would really set the tone of the piece. By the time it was finished he was confident that it would be his best work yet.

"Ms. Forbes," he called out after class ended, glad that fortune seemed to be favoring him at last.

Caroline straightened up from where she'd bent over to pick up her purse and turned to look at him.

"Sorry to bother you but I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson. I've been painting you for the past few weeks," he said in what even he could acknowledge was a sheepish tone. What was it about this woman that reduced him to the mind frame of a schoolboy? He'd been able to stand up to his father at his worse yet here he was making an utter fool of himself.

"Oh hi! I'm Caroline. But I'm guessing you already knew that," she replied with a smile and a self-deprecating laugh. God even that sounded beautiful.

"From the introduction, yeah. So...umm...I was just curious as to why you decided to volunteer for this. I mean I'm sure you have better things to do than just sit there and watch all of us," Klaus ventured with a small smile. He was pleased when his comment got another laugh out of Caroline.

"Maybe I just like having a bunch of people draw pretty pictures of me. Or is there some other term I'm supposed to be using? I'm not much of an artist. I can do stick figures but that's about it," she joked with an impish grin.

"No, that's perfectly fine. Art is about emotion, not technicalities," he reassured her with a chuckle.

"That sounds nice. I'll have to try and remember that. Well anyway I should probably get going. I've got a huge test coming up that I need to study for. But it was nice meeting you," Caroline said eagerly as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Likewise. I'll see you next class then," he stated with a nod.

"Next class," she echoed before walking away and heading out the door. Once she was gone he found himself letting out a breath he hadn't known he was even holding. That hadn't gone too bad. He'd have preferred if they could have talked longer but it was a good start. Now that he had his foot in the door things would be much easier.

As it turned out he was right. From that day on he managed to talk to Caroline after every single class. And the closer his portrait came to getting done, the better the two of them got along. They still only saw each other because of the class but their conversations started to get longer and longer. The last time they spoke they actually had to hurry out into the hall so as not to disturb the next class. Klaus learned that she'd enrolled with her two best friends and was living with them while she pursued a degree in fashion. He indulged that he'd moved to the States after his father learned he was the product of an affair and threw him out. She had expressed her condolences but he'd reassured her that there wasn't much love between them to begin with. Plus some of his siblings were considering making the move as well and as annoying as they could be he had missed them. He thought her and Rebekah would either get along famously. Or they'd tear each other apart. One of the two.

Before either of them knew it the final class was upon them. Today they'd finish the portraits and Caroline's duties as a model would be over. Klaus knew that if he was going to make a move then he would have to do it today. First though he had to add the finishing touches to his own portrait of her. Turned out he had been right about it being his best work yet. Truthfully he wasn't even sure if he'd ever be able to be as invested in a piece as he was in this. It was his ode to her perfection. It showed her light, her kindness, everything that made her so uniquely herself. That was why when time ran out he immediately beckoned her over. He wanted her to see it before he had to put it away for the professor to inspect later.

His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest as she hopped off her chair and made her way over to his easel. Yet when she saw it and her eyes widened and a gasp slipped from out of her mouth his heart seemed to stop.

"Is...is that really me," Caroline asked softly, her eyes darting between him and the portrait.

"It's how I see you," Klaus replied in a low voice that was thick with tension.

"Oh my god, Klaus. I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. I'm beautiful," she said as a dazzling smile bloomed on her face. That smile was worth all the doubt and fear he'd felt since he first met her.

"That and more."

In a blur of gold Caroline reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. For a moment he stood still in shock. But the second his brain started functioning again he wrapped his arms around her in return. He hadn't expected this but for some reason it felt right. Like they just fit together.

"Thank you so much. My dad passed away a few days ago and I've been feeling really crappy so this means a lot to me," she breathed as tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Tell you what, I want you to have it. The portrait I mean," Klaus stated as his hand unconsciously moved to wipe her tears away before they could fall.

"I couldn't. You worked so hard on it," she argued with a shake of her head.

"I insist. Consider it a gift. A beautiful piece for a beautiful woman," he said with a gentle grin.

"Well when you put it like that," Caroline replied with a slight chuckle, slowly letting him go and taking a step back as she wiped at her eyes.

"So listen I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to go out on a date with me sometime," he asked cautiously.

"Aren't you supposed to ask a girl out before giving her lavish gifts," she remarked with a grin.

"Maybe. I don't have much experience with the American dating scene," he joked with a shrug.

"Then we'll have to fix that as soon as possible. My friend Elena and I carpooled today so how about you take me somewhere to eat," Caroline answered with renewed confidence.

"Right now?"

"Unless you have other plans."

"No! I mean no, that sounds great. Let me just put the portrait in the art locker and then we can get going."

"Great! I'll text Elena and tell her I got a new ride."

"Alright, be back in a few," Klaus said happily before carefully picking up his piece and heading to the locker as quickly as he dared.

He had a date with his muse.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my first try at a alternate universe fic. I hope I didn't disappoint. Now if you have a moment please do leave a comment telling me what you liked about the story, didn't like about the story, or think I can approve on in future stories. All feedback is welcome. Thank you very much!


End file.
